The invention relates to an apparatus for surface coating or lacquering of substrates or disk-shaped substrates, such as a disk-shaped information carrier, which can be placed on a substrate support and can be driven or made to perform a rotating movement via a drive device, wherein the coating substance or lacquer to be applied is applied to the substrate via a feed device and an associated nozzle which can be displaced in relation to the substrate and/or can be driven.
A feed device for the application of lacquer to surfaces of substrates which is guided in a support device, so that the lacquer can be delivered by means of a nozzle to the surface of the substrate is already generally known. A perfect lacquer application is not assured with such an arrangement, since the distance between the nozzle and the top of the substrate changes in various positions of the feed device. The thickness of the lacquer application can also be disadvantageously affected by this.